Finally I love You
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Roman and Bridget have been dating for the last few months. Both live in different states and have been communicating through email, phone calls and visits. Now she's back in Hawaii and Roman is ready to tell her the three words she has been longing to hear. Warning:Sexual Content


This is a one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. I hope you and everyone else likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Roman Reigns looked around the house at the surprise he had for his girlfriend, Bridget. They had been dating for four months now and he was finally ready to say those three little words. She came into his life when he least expected to meet someone. She had been visiting her sister, Calla, in Hawaii for vacation.

He had to smile as he thought back to that first meeting. He had been at Dean's house discussing some business when Calla walked in with Bridget. He was immediately taken with the tall beautiful brunette. The four of them had dinner that night and he asked if he could show her around Hawaii. They spent the next week together.

When she left to go back to Texas, where she and Calla were from. He asked if he could come visit. He did a few weeks later after everyday emails and phone calls. Over the next few months, they did the same. Everyday emails and phone calls and the occasionally visit. Now she was back in Hawaii for her sister's wedding and he was going to say the words he had wanted too for so long.

He heard the door open and he turned to face her. "Surprise." He said when he saw her.

"What's all this?" She smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you. I knew you had a busy day with Calla and the wedding plans. So, I thought we would have a romantic dinner."

"Well, I love it." She smiled and kissed him.

"I also have these for you." He said handing her the bouquet of red roses.

"They're beautiful." She smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let's enjoy this dinner." He said as he pulled out her chair and helped her move toward the table. He sat down across from her and they started eating. They made small talk over dinner mainly about the upcoming wedding.

After dinner, they moved to the living room and sat down with some wine. "This was a nice surprise." She said as they sat there.

"Thanks but there is more." He smiled and got up and turned on some romantic music. "Can I have this dance?"

She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her to him as they swayed to the music. He leaned in close to her ear as they danced. "I love you, Bridget." He whispered into it.

She pulled away and looked at him. "What?"

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you. I love you so much. I think I have for a while. I was just not sure about saying it. But I wanted you to know that I love you and you mean so much to me. I love you."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her passionately. His hands went to the back of her dress and he unzipped it. He pulled it away from her shoulders and it fell to the ground. He kissed her neck and her shoulders as his hands moved to the hook of her bra. He quickly unhooked it and threw it on the floor with the dress.

He felt her hands on his shirt as she quickly unbuttoned it. He helped her removed it and it fell to the floor also. He moaned as he felt her hands rub over his chest. Her hand moved further down as she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them as well. She slid her hand inside and started to stroke him slowly. He moaned at her touch.

She smiled and whispered to him. "You like that?" He nodded to her question as she increased her pace. She pulled away from him and walked over to the sofa. She finished getting undressed and stood in front of it in her heels. "Are you going to come here or what?"

He smiled and walked over to her. She helped him remove the rest of his clothes. And he laid her down the sofa. He kissed her lips before making his way down her body. She moaned as he kissed every inch of her skin. He brought her breasts to his mouth and moved his hand down her thigh. He slipped a finger inside of her as he continued to pleasure her with his mouth.

"Oh, god." She moaned as he continued. "That feels incredible."

He felt her getting close and pulled away from her. "Not yet." He whispered. He leaned down and kissed her and slid inside her at the same time.

She moaned as he did. He slowly started to thrust in and out of her. "Oh, god, yes." She moaned out as he hit every spot inside her. "This feels amazing. Harder." She said.

He smiled and pulled her up to him switching their positions to where she was straddling him. She slowly started to ride him as he still hit every spot inside her. Sex with him was always amazing and exciting.

"Oh, god, yes. I'm so close." She said as she rode him. "Yes. Oh god, harder. You feel incredible." She moaned out. "Yes, yes. God, so close."

He put his hands on her hips to slow her movements and he switched their position again and he entered her from behind. He placed his hands back on her hips and pulled her back to him as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He whispered as he leaned down.

"Yes. Oh god, yes." She moaned out. He had her close to the edge so many times and she felt like she was going burst soon if he didn't let her come soon. "Roman, please. I need to come." She moaned out.

"In time, baby." He whispered and continued to thrust inside her. He slowed his pace and pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in. He wanted to make this last and he wanted to bring her immeasurable pleasure.

She felt the familiar feeling inside as he thrusted into her. "Please…" She moaned out. "I need to come."

He felt himself getting close as well. He pulled out almost completely and thrusted back into her causing them both to come together hard. He continued to thrust into her as they rode out their passion together.

Once they both came down from the high they were on, he pulled out of her and they both rested on the sofa. He looked over at her. "I meant it when I said I love you. I do love you so much."

She looked at him and kissed him. "I love you too." She moved closer to him and rested her head against his chest. She had to smile that he said the words she wanted to hear for so long. She loved him more than she thought she could love someone. And now she knew they were building something. That he saw a future for them too. And that was all she wanted.

Please Review!


End file.
